Can't Think Straight
by Fantasy Dreamer the Believer
Summary: Based off of 6 Months by Hey Monday. No lyrics no worries. Don't read if you don't want too. SecretClan challenge.


_**Can't think straight. **_

_A/N: I'm not used to writing in third person or for cats anymore. So sorry if it sucks. Based on 6 Months by Hey Monday. No lyrics and a bit different. They're cats after all. This is the worst one-shot based off of a song, ever. Just warning you._

* * *

She let out a meow of annoyance as the squirrel slipped from beneath her paws. The small dark gray she-cat sat down. Her striped tail wrapped neatly around her paws. She turned her head to the side to notice unfamiliar trees. Her heart started thudding faster and she rose back to her paws.

"Rainpaw?" she called. Silence. She padded a few steps before stopping. A faint sent drifted to her nostrils. Sighing, she followed it. It wasn't one she recognized.

"Hello?" no answer. She flicked her tail before walking into a small clearing. Bushes surrounded her from every side. Too late, she realized that walking into a clearing and smelling a unknown sent wasn't very smart.

A growling came from behind her, and she turned, looking for the cause of the growl. There was a snarl, and she turned in time for to meet another cat. He slammed into her and her head thumped into the ground.

Letting out a meow of surprise before flipping over. The tom lost his hold and slithered to the ground. Right as he stood, she charged and head-butted him in the side. He staggered and she took the advantage. She took her paws and swiped his out from under him. Before she could pin him to the dust, another body tackled her. This one was stronger then the previous tom. He had his claw to her throat before she could react.

"What's your name?" the one pinning her down asked. The other tom stood and shook his pelt. Absolutely no blood whatsoever covering his pelt.

"Littlepaw," she chocked out. "What's yours?" the tom purred in delight.

"We have a clan cat." The other tom seemed to laugh at her. Littlepaw's pelt turned hot, but not with embarrassment. With anger. What is wrong with being a clan cat? Nothing! The tom above her bent down to her ear.

"Let's see how tough you are, _clan cat._" A claw slashed down her side. She screeched and struggled against his strong grip. The other tom came up and ran his long claw down her leg. He did it so slowly that it was agonizing. Littlepaw could feel the warm sensation of blood down her leg.

After what seemed like moons, Littlepaw heard a rustle in the brush. She flicked her ears slightly. The toms were still raking their claws across her flesh. Suddenly their was a yowl and a black cat tumbled out off the bushes.

The new tom pelted over to the three cats. Littlepaw watched his muscles bunch in and out as he ran. He toppled with the tom pinning Littlepaw, and he bit down hard on the toms shoulder.

"Rainpaw," Littlepaw breathed in relief. With much effort, Littlepaw stood and spun to the other tom. She launched into the air and grappled with him on the ground. It was all over in a flash, and Littlepaw couldn't remember what most happened. All she knew is that she won over the rouge and Rainpaw drove the other away.

"Are you okay?" Rainpaw asked worriedly. He padded over quickly and started licking her wounds. Littlepaw sighed and sat down.

"Perfect," she muttered. Littlepaw turned her head and started to lick down the tuft of fur that was sticking up on Rainpaw's head. Rainpaw ducked away and gave Littlepaw a annoyed look.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked.

"Your fur is sticking up," Littlepaw explained. Rainpaw shook his head.

"And you're bleeding. Let's get you back to camp." Littlepaw felt a warm sensation crawl up her pelt. She knew it wasn't the blood.

Littlepaw followed after Rainpaw as he led her back to ThunderClan. She closed her eyes and let his sent be her direction home. His sent was overwhelming, and Littlepaw felt her paw tingle and her legs grow weak. She never felt like this when she was with anybody else. Rainpaw just had this effect on her.

Littlepaw opened her eyes and immediately slid to a stop. She nearly just missed a tree. Rainpaw turned and looked back at her. The weak feeling grew and Littlepaw slumped to the ground. Rainpaw hurried back to her and touched his nose to her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded numbly. Littlepaw didn't know what to say. A fog seemed to cover her senses.

"Must be your wounds," Rainpaw concluded. He helped her up slowly and she leaned on him gratefully.

"Just keep walking. Keep going," he murmured in her ear. Littlepaw closed her eyes for the second time and let him steer her home.

* * *

"What happened?!" Briarlight asked as Rainpaw led Littlepaw into the medicine cats den. The moon was high in the sky by the time the two had reached camp.

"I, uh, followed a squirrel?" Littlepaw's mind was still a bit foggy. Briarlight sighed and shook her head slightly.

"I'm guessing that the a squirrel did this to you?" Rainpaw shook his head.

"No. Two rouges," He mewed. "Littlepaw didn't finish her final assignment, and neither did I." Rainpaw looked around the den. "Where's Jayfeather?" Briarlight started to dragged herself to some herbs in the store.

"He went to the moon pool already," she explained. Briarlight started chewing some marigold as she dragged herself back to the apprentices. "Go tell Bramblestar about what happened. I'll take care of Littlepaw." Rainpaw hesitated before touching his nose to Littlepaw's. Littlepaw's heart thudded faster at his touch.

"I'll be right back," he mewed.

"Uh, okay," Littlepaw replied. Her mind cleared as Rainpaw left the den. The warm, fuzzy feeling disappeared and was replaced by an irritated one. Littlepaw was missing him, and she didn't know why. He was still in camp.

"Rainpaw likes you," Briarlight mewed, placing the herbs on Littlepaw's wounds. Littlepaw winced at the sting, but she focused on Briarlight's words.

"Really?" Littlepaw wondered out loud. Briarlight purred in amusement.

"And I can tell you like him too!" Littlepaw's ear tips turned hot in embarrassment. Before Littlepaw could reply, a howl interrupted them.

"Let all cats join for a clan meeting!" Littlepaw trudged out of the den and made her way into the forming crowed. Rainpaw appeared next to Littlepaw and she leaned on him. He helped her upright. The fog had reformed in her brain, but Littlepaw ignored it. Bramblestar was sitting on his place on the high-stone.

"Rainpaw and Littlepaw step forward." Bramblestar's voice echoed through the camp as the two apprentices stepped toward him. Bramblestar jumped from his place and slid up to them.

"These two apprentices were attacked today by rouges. They fought back bravely, and I believe it's time for their warrior names.

"Ivypool," Bramblestar beckoned the warrior with his tail, "do you agree that it's time for your apprentice, Rainpaw, to be a warrior?" Ivypool dipped her head.

"I do."

"What about you, Berrynose?" Berrynose dipped his head.

"I do."

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand your noble code, and I command them as a warrior in their turn.

"Rainpaw and Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Rainpaw and Littlepaw looked at each other.

"I do," they mewed in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rainpaw and Littlepaw, you will now by known by Rainpelt and Littlefeather. StarClan honors your bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"_Rainpelt, Littlefeather, Rainpelt, Littlefeather!_" the clan chanted. Rainpelt touched his nose to Littlefeather's. Littlefeather's brain went haywire.

"Great work, Littlefeather."

* * *

Almost ten moons have passed sense the two cats had gotten their warrior names. Rainpelt never left Littlefeather's side. Not even when she had their kits, Antkit and Yellowkit.

Littlefeather watched Rainpelt's side rise up and down. She remember the other she-cats begging Rainpelt to be their mate. Literally. Yet, he chose her.

"I can't think straight," she murmured, tucking her tail around her kits. "I have never been able too. How did you steal my heart, Rainpelt? How?" Littlefeather tucked her nose under her tail. She doubted that she would ever get the answer.


End file.
